


Maki! Those Are my Shoes!

by tigercry



Series: Obgaku (Music) Elite Academy [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Maki can't handle too much stress, Nico's hilarious, art school au, nico's a worrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercry/pseuds/tigercry
Summary: Maki's normally fine with stress. Sure she's an insomniac at a year-round arts school that merges high school and college together and has too many things on her plate, but she'll survive, right?Or Maybe not....Not when she and muse have one month to redo five months worth of work for a school wide play.Maki already feels green thinking about it.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi (mild), Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Obgaku (Music) Elite Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842244
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Maki! Those Are my Shoes!

**Author's Note:**

> Was writing a rp with my friend with the love live characters and when they had to go I just let my imagination go, producing this XD
> 
> So they're at a college high school hybrid school called Obgaku Elite Academy which is a school of the arts and they're suddenly told that muse (the nine except Umi at the time) is in charge of essentially completely redoing the work of five months in one for the school play.

**Years**   
_Nico, Nozomi, Eli - fourth years (first year college students)_   
_Umi, Kotori, Honoka, Ran (RP OC) - third years (seniors in highschool)_   
_Hanayo, Rin, Maki - second years (juniors in highschool)_

* * *

“Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ran,” Umi greeted with a mild bow of her head and shoulders before offering her a mildly callused hand to shake, “my name’s Umi Sonada, my double major is in creative writing and music composition with a minor in dance theory.” Umi’s voice was a low alto, strong and proud but calm and collected with a hint of politeness and a general over maturity for her age.   
"It's nice to meet you Umi." Ran said with a smile as she accepted the handshake. "And hopefully I'll get to know all of you a little better as I help you guys out." She said with a smile, as she looked around at the whole group. "And holy crap when I was told to come to Muse's band room I was not expecting so many people to be in one band." She said with a laugh.  
“Oh that’s because we usually break up into subunits and play with three or four people supported by Maki or an electronic track,” Eli explained easily with a smile, “and there’s only eight of us.”  
At Ran’s confusion Umi spoke up with a mild-mannered smile, “I’m not part of the band, I’m just here because I was asked to. I hang out here on occasion to spend time with Maki who’s my cousin-”  
“And Kotori,” Nozomi interrupted and Umi’s ears turned mild pink while Kotori giggled nervously and poked at her mostly empty bento in front of her.   
Umi cleared her throat and amended her statement, “and Kotori and everyone else, but I’m not much of a people person.”  
“Umi’s a lone wolf!” Honoka piped up with a smile tinted with something Ran couldn’t identify.  
Umi’s shoulders tightened slightly but before she could reply Rin butted in.  
“She’s also part of the district’s business program!” Rin added and everyone groaned.  
“Rin!” Kotori chided in a sweet but mildly frustrated tone, “that’s a secret, remember!”  
“Just like how Maki is-”  
Maki lunged, slapping a hand over Rin’s mouth with a narrowed glare, “Rin, I will make you follow the band by ear for the next month if you don’t shut up right now,” she hissed at the ginger.  
While Kotori sat there looking rather embarrassed and relieved.  
Umi’s eyes sharpened briefly on Rin before she shrugged, “it’s alright Maki, Kotori.” She moved around them all and headed toward the wall to grab two fold-up chairs, “a few slip-ups here and there won’t kill me.”  
“You’re lucky Kotori’s here,” Maki hissed to Rin in a low volume before she returned to her seat with her arms crossed over her chest.  
Nico walked over to the redhead and dragged her chair sideways, nearly sending Maki to the floor in the process.  
“Hey!” Maki squealed and gripped onto her chair like it was her lifeline before she glared daggers into Nico.  
“Relax, Nico’s just making space for Ran to sit down,” Nico snorted and pulled her chair over to next to Maki, leaving Ran with space between her and Eli once Umi put the chairs down.  
Speaking of who, Umi approached with the chairs and placed a chair down for Ran, “feel free to sit down,” the blue-haired girl told her kindly before walking over toward Kotori.  
Kotori’s golden eyes focused on Ran, narrowing just slightly into a mildly intimidating look, “just don’t tell anyone,” her glare softened into a sweet smile with her eyes closed, “okay Ran?” Clearly even though Kotori was sweet and gentle, she could be firm and direct when needed.  
Umi didn’t seem to notice as she put her chair in the space made by Hanayo and Rin and took a seat.   
Eli walked toward her spot at the table and began to tell them about the project, “so they need another…”  
However, it seemed as though Nico and Maki were only half listening to Eli as Nico nudged the redhead in the side with her elbow a minute or so into the discussion.   
“Hey,” she whispered, “you need to finish that.”  
“What, am I your kid or something?” Maki whisper snapped back and merely stared disinterestedly at the half-finished bowl of now cold soup. “I’m not a child.”  
“I know you’re not a child,” Nico replied with a harsh whisper, “and you know why I’m telling you to eat Maki.”  
“I’m not hungry,” Maki hissed back at her.  
Nico leaned toward Maki and the redhead leaned over as well, hunching her shoulders so her head was more even with Nico’s. “I know you’re stressed out with this new project and Ran’s appearance but you have to eat.” Strangely enough Nico wasn’t referring to herself in the third person at all while she whispered to Maki.   
Maki poked disinterestedly at the spoon but she wasn’t snapping at Nico anymore, “not hungry.”  
“If you don’t eat now I know you won’t eat till tomorrow.” Nico pointed out.  
“I eat all the time,” Maki grumbled back, “I’m just not hungry right now.”  
“No, you’re hungry but you’re too stressed to want to eat anything,” Nico pointed out, “and you don’t eat meals unless Umi or I make you or Kotori pleads with you to.”  
“I don’t have time,” Maki grunted in reply.  
“Princess, eat the soup,” Nico’s voice was nothing more than a tired whisper as she grasped Maki’s hand beneath the table and curled her fingers around Maki’s index and middle fingers, “please.”  
Maki did as Nico asked and leaned back over her bowl and reluctantly started eating again. Her fingers tightening silently around Nico’s.  
Nico blinked when two wrapped fruit sandwich halves made with just strawberries slid across the table. She looked up to see Kotori offer a short wink and point discreetly at Umi who was pulling out a notepad and pencil as she conversed with Eli and the others about the drama request. Showing no sign of having just passed Kotori the sandwiches to Nico and Maki.  
However, when Maki released Nico’s hand and reached for it, Nico caught her arm by the elbow, “after the soup,” she whispered firmly and let her go.  
Maki shot her a glare and kept eating.  
“... said that we had a referral.”  
Nico merely grinned when everyone turned to look at her, “what can I say? Nico loves muse and muse’s music,” at the jab in the ribs from Maki she explained further, “but Nico didn’t refer you guys, even Nico knows how busy everyone is here. The director referred us and so did the other band that was supposed to come up with the music and play before the play started. Just ask Kotori, she was there fitting costumes when it happened.”  
“You knew about this too?” Eli groaned in an exasperated fashion, “who else knew about this?”  
“Just me and Kotori,” Nico confirmed, “Nico was there because she’s the leading actor, and Kotori’s being paid to make all of the costumes.”  
“I was there at one point bringing Kotori the stuff she needed,” Umi admitted, “but I didn’t hear about the argument until Nico and Kotori told me on the archery range.”  
At Eli’s odd look Nico explained, “Maki is already writing eight songs on top of her classes and when I told the director she was unavailable he insisted on muse writing the music. So Kotori and I went to Umi to see if she’d help us write music with Maki to lighten the load.”  
Nico already knew that Umi was taking on some of Maki’s composition requests, the pair of cousins working together to balance the demand for Maki’s music and their intense programs. Umi wrote lyrics and transposed between the different instruments while Maki worked out the melody, accompaniment, and base around her insane study habits. She had caught both of them passed out in Maki’s recording room on the piano in Maki’s case and around her guitar in Umi’s.   
“Even with Umi, Maki, and Hanayo writing music it’s going to be difficult writing an entire musical play’s worth of music,” Eli pointed out with a heavy breath, “plus didn’t Umi already submit the script?”  
Umi shook her head, “I retracted the script right after I was told about the music delay. I then broke it down into parts the actors can rehearse along with the basics of the choreography and handed that in instead of the full script. This way I can rewrite the script to fit the new music once the music is finished.”  
Nico jumped in, “I can write music as well, maybe not to Maki or Umi’s level but definitely enough to write the basis of the core songs and write lyrics to go with them. As the lead actress and a dance major,” Nico held a proud hand to her chest, getting some giggles from the others and a pinch of the side from Maki, “I can work with Eli on fleshing out Umi’s suggested choreography.”  
“Soo, what ya’re saying is we’re saving the play ~Nya?” Rin spoke up and Umi and Eli had matching grimaces.  
“Pretty much Rin.”  
“Yeah, cause the drama staff are terrible at planning anything,” Nico grumbled bitterly, “which wouldn’t be a problem if they let Nico into it even if I’m a student!” Her attention switched to Maki as the redhead composer straightened up.  
“Hold on, let me make sure this is right,” Maki spoke up, her bowl now empty and her sandwich partially unwrapped. “Are you saying that we have one month to completely redo a school-wide play that’s been in progress for five months?”  
Umi nodded with a grimace, “script, music, choreography, all of it.”  
There was silence, the ten of them staring at each other in some sort of disbelief, well technically nine of them, since Maki was back to staring down at her bowl.  
Nico also didn’t think she had ever seen Maki so green, and that included the time where Maki was so stressed she would gag every time food touched her tongue and couldn’t keep anything down.  
Something was telling her that it was going to be an even greater struggle than normal to keep food in her secret beloved redhead’s stomach, and no, that wasn’t caused by Maki’s mild gag and low hunching over her empty bowl.  
“Ran,” Eli took charge again and broke the silence, “you don’t have a dorm room assigned yet due to the drama team’s request to put you in one of ours right?”  
Ran nodded, reigning in her wayward and shocked mind to respond to the older blonde. “Yes, um is…” her eyes went to the rather nauseous appearing redhead bent over a soup bowl, “is she okay?”  
Nico’s smile was strained as she smiled at the third-year and her fingers went to Maki’s back, “she’s fine.” However, when Maki’s body shuddered under her fingers she reevaluated her statement. “Nevermind,” she quickly stood up and hauled Maki up under the arm,“put Ran temporarily in Maki’s room, Eli-”   
Maki groaned woozily and swayed a little in Nico’s shorter hold, glazed purple eyes narrowed in an attempt to focus and not look like a nauseous drunk. Not that the attempt was working though.  
“-she can crash there till Nico works out a better spot for her,” Nico explained at lightning speed as she pulled one of Maki’s arms over her shoulders. “Umi get copies of the plot script and get them to everyone,” Maki gagged again and pressed her face into her elbow, looking greener than ever, “Nico knows Maki, just give me a second.”   
Nico made eye contact with Nozomi who nodded, “go on Nicocchi, Elichi and Umi can handle this.”  
Nico’s eyes hardened, “tell me everything later,” she said firmly then walked with the nauseous red head toward the door, “someone doesn’t appreciate Nico’s cooking!”  
The resounding laughter as she left the room made Nico smile, even if Maki then dry heaved hard enough to spit up a little and Nico squealed and failed to avoid the redhead’s spit, “Maki-Ma! _Those are Nico’s shoes!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Maki XD This has some of the AU cannon features in it, including Maki's reaction to intense stress in the form of getting sick.


End file.
